marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Xavier
Charles Francis Xavier, also known as Professor X, is a mutant who possessed strong telepathy and arguably the most powerful mind on Earth. His abilities allowed him to read the thoughts of others, impose his own will to take over other people's minds or erase their memories and appear as an image in the mind of others. Xavier dedicated his life to fighting for peaceful co-existence between man and mutantkind. To aid in this crusade, he founded a school for gifted youngsters to secretly train young mutants to control their amazing powers. Xavier now uses his special abilities to lead his clandestine team of X-Men into battle against Erik Lehnsherr and his brotherhood of evil mutants. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Charles was born into a weathy family, but apparently had a strained relationship with his parents, particularly his mother. However, it's implied his parents took him to see the classic Western ''Shane in theaters''. As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion posing as his mother and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning PhD.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants exist and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but the "Man in Black" offered to sponsor them. Charles accompanied MacTaggert, Man in Black and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brought him to the CIA's secret "Division X" facility. There they met young scientist Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by McCoy called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr traveled the world, discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alex Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary Logan, but he immediately rebuffed them. Lensherr and Xavier left with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. Soon after arrival they discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Angel to their cause and killing Armando in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Lensherr reach new heights of his magnetic ability. After Pres. Kennedy's address announcing the presence of Soviet missiles in Cuba, Xavier's new team were soon called to action when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet navel forces, that saw a soviet freighter forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier telepathically searched the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw, but found himself unable to thanks to a helmet that Shaw had devised to block all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Sean Cassidy volunteered to employ his sound generation power to act as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitored the boy's progress and was able to then guide the X-Jet to Shaw's submarine where Lensherr could pull it clear of the water. The submarine and the X-Jet both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Xavier stayed with the jet and continued his search for Shaw by linking with Lensherr who ventured into the stricken submarine alone. After Lensherr found and killed Shaw, Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine. A remorseful Erik left with Mystique, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike force known as the X-Men. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room", an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. X-Men: Days of Future Past After the deaths of Banshee, Angel, Azazel and Emma Frost, and many of the mutant teachers and students being drafted into the military, Xavier shut down the school with only Hank at his side. Hank created a serum in order to control his beast form while Xavier used it to help him walk again with the side effect of stopping his powers all together. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Charles didn't know what Mystique was planning on doing so never intervened, staying a recluse in the X-Mansion with Hank while Mystique killed Trask and spurred the Sentinel Program. 20 Years before ''X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier and Magneto traveled together to a young Jean Grey's house and invited her to join Xavier's school. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Xavier guided a group of young mutants including a young Scott Summers from the Weapon X facility at Three Mile Island after being freed by Wolverine. Xavier gave Summers directions telepathically, which led the mutants outside where Xavier waited. He then escorted the mutants back to his school in a helicopter. X-Men Years later, Xavier successfully created the X-Men. He sent Ororo Munroe and Scott Summers to rescue Wolverine and Rogue from Sabretooth. Xavier believed that the attack had been ordered by Magneto and that Wolverine had been the intended target. He gave Wolverine and Rogue a home in the institute and promised to help Wolverine remember his past if he was allowed forty-eight hours to discover why Magneto wanted Wolverine. Xavier used Cerebro to locate Rogue when she ran away, finding her in a train station. Magneto attacked the train station along with his Brotherhood and came after Rogue. When Rogue was captured by Magneto, police came out and pointed guns at him. He lifted up the police cars and pointed all their guns at each of them at the same time. Xavier was able to control both Sabretooth and Toad at the same time and speak through them, in an attempt to talk Magneto out of his plans against humans. Mystique arrived in a helicopter and they escaped along with the girl. Xavier tried to find Rogue but was poisoned when he used Cerebro (as Mystique had tampered with it) putting Xavier in an unconscious state. Xavier recovered after Rogue was rescued and advised Wolverine to search Alkali Lake for answers to his past. Xavier visited Magneto in his plastic prison after he was captured playing chess. Magneto told him that there was a war coming and he intended to fight it. Charles told him that he will always be there to stop him. X2: X-Men United Upon learning that the mutant Nightcrawler attacked the President of the United States, Xavier sent Storm and Jean to bring the mutant in for questioning. Xavier and Scott left to visit Magneto as he was suspected to be behind the attack, leaving Wolverine in charge of the school. In Magneto's cell, Xavier learned that Magneto was brainwashed by William Stryker and forced to tell Stryker all about the institute and Cerebro. Before he could escape, Xavier was knocked out. Xavier woke up in Stryker's underground test facility in Alkali Lake, tied to a chair and fixed to a device that restricted his mental powers. He was left in the room with Jason Stryker, William's son and a powerful illusionist who Xavier previously taught. Now brainwashed by his father, Jason trapped Xavier into various illusions, keeping him in one where Xavier was back at the institute and Jason was portrayed as a scared little girl. To comfort the "girl" and find his students, Xavier went to use Cerebro. Xavier was really imprisoned so he could power a makeshift Cerebro that Stryker created. When his powers were magnified by Cerebro, Xavier could locate every mutant in the world. If he concentrated hard enough, he could kill all mutants or humans and possibly everyone in the world. Under Jason's illusion, Xavier was tricked into concentrating on all of the world's mutants, nearly killing them. He then switched to attacking all of the world's humans after Magneto - immune to the assault thanks to his helmet - confronted and threatened Jason. Nightcrawler and Storm rescued Xavier from the illusion and he had them all fly to Washington, to warn the President against the possibility of a mutant/human war. X-Men: The Last Stand Xavier expressed worry over Scott's grief over Jean's death and told Storm that should anything happen to him, she was to replace him as head of the school. When Jean was discovered alive, Xavier sedated her and told Wolverine that he had kept her powers in check with mental barriers since she was a child, resulting in her developing a second personality known as "The Phoenix". When Jean awakened as The Phoenix and escaped, Xavier tracked her down to her old home and tried to convince her to return. Rather than starting a fight outside her house, Xavier let Magneto come with him. Xavier tried to calmly talk Jean into returning to the mansion, but Magneto turned the unstable Jean against the Professor. This caused Xavier to panic and speak to Jean in a less calm manner, now flatly telling her that she's a danger to everyone, including herself. He used the fact that Jean killed Scott to try to bring her back to herself, but it had the exact opposite effect he was hoping for, further angering the Phoenix instead of stunning her into realizing her evil potential. After much argument, the Phoenix manifested its great powers as she tried to keep Xavier from re-establishing the psychic blocks to imprison it again. Infuriated both by Xavier's meddling in her head and Magneto, who insinuated that Xavier wished to restrain her and "give her the cure", she used her mind to first lift her house into the air and then caused Xavier to explode into ash. His death caused a great impact on the residents of the institute and it was nearly closed until Storm decided to honor Xavier's wishes and act as its head following the arrival of Angel. In an after-credits scene, Xavier spoke to Moira McTaggert through the body of a comatose man, implying that his consciousness survived by transferring itself into the body, an action that Xavier had discussed as part of an ethics class, the question being if it would be ethically right for a mutant like himself to attempt such a transference. The Wolverine Some years later, Magneto sought out Logan and explained that something was wrong and that he needed his help, although Logan doesn't believe him. Magneto knew Wolverine wouldn't trust him so brought a friend. Everyone around them froze and Professor Xavier revealed himself; alive and well, and recruited Logan to aid in a threat that required the reformation of the X-Men. X-Men: Days of Future Past Xavier, teamed up with Magneto, Storm, and Wolverine, met up with their former students Kitty Pryde, Iceman, and Colossus, along with some fellow mutant survivors; Bishop, Blink, Sunspot and Warpath in China. After seeing mutants all over the world being hunted down, Xavier told Kitty Pryde to send him back in time to 1973 but she told him that his mind would be destroyed so Logan volunteered to be sent back as his mind can heal. Xavier, Magneto and Iceman stayed with Logan as Kitty Pryde sent him into the future. Sometime during this, Logan saw Stryker and, in his rage, accidentally stabbed Kitty. Iceman demanded to let her rest but Magneto said that he needed more time in the future in order to change it so she continued. Professor X then met his younger self and showed him a way to hope as he had a bright future as a professor. After this, the Sentinels attacked. The X-Men tried to hold them off but to little success. The Sentinels broke through and were about to kill Charles when the timeline changed. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan found Xavier in his depressed state and convinced him and Hank of the future. They found Quicksilver and tried to convince him to help them break Magneto out of prison. He accepted in order to say that he was able to break into the Pentagon. During the breakout, Xavier tried to convince guards to let them through as special services, however Logan beat them up instead. They met up with Magneto and Quicksilver and as they were escaping, they were surrounded by guards. Magneto was about to attack but Quicksilver took them all down. Xavier let Quicksilver borrow his car while they go to Paris so long as he "doesn't go too fast." During the trip, Charles and Erik fought over them abandoning each other. He found out, however, that Erik was trying to save John F. Kennedy as he was a mutant. They arrived in Paris and Charles stopped Raven from killing Trask, however, Magneto tried to kill her. Charles sent Hank to stop him then helped Logan, who suddenly snapped back in time after seeing Stryker again. After the incident, they returned to New York and Xavier finally stopped taking the Serum and used Cerebro. However, he wasn't strong enough and the machine broke. While Hank went to fix it, Xavier used Logan's mind to talk to his future self who gave him hope to retry. On this attempt he found Mystique and communicated with her to try to stop her but to no success. He did find out that she was heading to DC, where the President would unveil the new Sentinels. Xavier, along with Hank and Wolverine, arrived at the Sentinel unveiling. Charles searched through the minds of everyone as he found Mystique who was disguised as a secret service man. He stopped her just as she was about to pull out a gun. Then Magneto attacked and Mystique went with President Nixon and his men to a bomb shelter in the White House. Charles became trapped in some rubble for most of the battle but once Mystique knocked off Magneto's helmet, Charles controlled him and used him to lift the rubble off of his legs. Charles then convinced Raven not to shoot Trask and they all walked away having changed the future. X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Charles meets Alex Summers again and is introduced to his younger brother, Scott Summers. Charles and Hank teach Scott how to control his optic blasts. When Scott destroys Charles' favorite tree, he asks if he will be expelled. Charles says that he will be accepted. Later, Charles senses something is wrong when En Sabah Nur is awakened. He goes into Jean Grey's room as she is frightened and sees destruction when he looks into her head. She fears her power but Charles tells her that he powers are great. Charles and Alex later meet Moira MacTaggert, whom Charles is clearly still in love with. MacTaggert tells them about the investigation of En Sabah Nur, his Horsemen, and his whereabouts. Charles brings Hank, Raven, Alex, and Moira to Cerebro so they can locate Erik. Charles communicates with Erik, whom has become Magneto again. Magneto has become a horseman of Apocalypse along with Angel, Psylocke and Storm. Apocalypse sees an opportunity to link with Charles' mind and connects into Cerebro, using it to launch all the world's nukes into space so no one can stop him. Charles is overwhelmed by Apocalypse's power and tells Alex to destroy Cerebro, which he does. Magneto abducts Charles while Alex releases a blast that causes a powerful explosion. Everyone is saved from the explosion by Quicksilver but Alex's body is never found. Apocalypse planned on transferring his consciousness into Charles so that he could control the world. During the ritual for Apocalypse to transfer his consciousness, Charles loses his hair. When the X-Men arrive in Egypt, Charles uses his link to Apocalypse's mind to attack him but he is overwhelmed. When Magneto turns on Apocalypse, Charles is able to get Jean's help. With everyone's combined effort, Apocalypse is distracted while Jean's Phoenix Force destroys him. In the aftermath, Charles restores Moira's memories. Erik and Jean help reconstruct Xavier's Mansion. Erik turns down an offer to teach at the school by Charles. X-Men: Dark Phoenix ''To be added ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Charles finds Storm, Cyclops, and Jean as he promised to Logan all those years ago. When Logan returns to the future, Charles informed him of what he missed over the past fifty years. Logan As Xavier got older he began to lose control of his powers due to his age and in a seizure induced psychic attack, Xavier accidentally killed many of the X-Men. Scared, the survivors disbanded and left, leaving only Logan to care for Charles. In 2029, Charles lives in a dome at an abandoned smelting plant to contain his powers. He is cared for by Logan and Caliban and they live on the Mexican border. Logan reluctantly accepts a job to take Laura Kinney, his clone and biological daughter, to Eden, a haven for mutants on the Canadian border. However, Donald Pierce locates the smelting plant. Pierce is knocked out by Laura and taken to the middle of nowhere by Caliban but Caliban is held at gunpoint by Pierce when he wakes up and is taken hostage by the Reavers. The Reavers locate Logan, Charles, and Laura. Laura kills many Reavers and they escape. While staying in Oklahoma City, Charles watches the classic Western "Shane" at a hotel. He tells Laura that he saw the movie when he was her age. Charles has a seizure while the Reavers were about to attack them at the hotel. Logan kills the Reavers and gives Charles his medicine so the seizure stops. They then escape and meet Will Munson, Nate Munson, and Kathryn Munson. They stay the night the Munson's home and Logan scares away some thugs who threatened the Munsons. When Charles is staying at the Munsons house, X-24 goes in his room. Mistaking him for Logan, he tells X-24 that this was the first time in a while he had been happy and that it was what normal life looked like. Tragically, X-24 kills Charles while he is laying in bed, stabbing him through the chest with his claws. Charles is later buried by Logan. Character traits Charles is a moral, selfless and benevolent teacher and a great leader by all accounts. He possessed immense strength of character, and viewed in an almost messaic way by any who knew him well enough. As a young man, Charles was a fully-fledged genius - he graduated from the most accomplished college in the area and possessed multiple doctorates to such an extent that he achieved the title of professor. He was exceptionally learned in the fields of biology, psychology, chemistry, physics and even the subject of mutation itself. In spite of his idyllic upbringing and alleged genius, Charles was also extremely empathetic and compassionate to a fault - on the very night he first met Mystique, he took her in and treated her as a sister - and, in all honesty, his only friend. He did not see her as a freak of nature, but simply as "special". Charles's compassion made him firmly reluctant to kill another living being if he could possibly avoid it, let alone commit genocide. He was so compassionate that he risked his own life to rescue Erik Lensherr from drowning. In spite of all his compassion, Charles was capable of being arrogant, callous and very naive in his youth - he modelled most human beings on those he liked, example Moira McTaggert whom he had strong romantic feelings for. He was also not entirely capable of understanding why the likes of Mystique would be uneasy about humans, as his mutation is not physical but rather mental and consequently he has never been considered a freak - in stark contrast to Mystique, who has spent her entire life trying to hide her true physical appearance. He also promised her that he wouldn't read her mind, but later admits to have done so afterwards. However, in spite of his arrogance, he is very aware of his extremes, and because of this he is capable of repenting from this and it even makes him more ethical. He thus understands that Erik wants intensely to kill Sebastian Shaw, but also tries to persuade him that taking revenge will not bring him happiness. As an older man, Charles was significantly wiser and more benevolent than he was in his youth. He was a famed and prolific teacher and mentor to hundreds of young mutants, to whom he personally approached to bring them to his school. Charles was a very calm and relaxed man, hardly ever known to lose his temper with others, not even his enemies. He was completely willing to help other humans and mutants in finding what they wanted, or to solve their insecurities, as shown prominently with Wolverine. Charles was not at all afraid of admitting his faults, and confessed that he was looking for some form of hope for his species. However, he disliked the idea of the Cure because he was aware humankind, knowing it would end the apparently terrifying existence of mutants, would force it on mutantkind in the end. Charles was also not an undefeatable teacher, as he was unable to sway Jason Stryker from becoming uncontrollable and dangerous, and admitted soon that the boy frightened him. He still maintained his firm personal goal to not kill or cause unnecessary harm in pursuit of his goals, which brought him into conflict with Magneto. His relationship with Erik Lensherr, aka Magneto, is extremely complicated to such an extent that it is hard to decipher. When they first met, Charles had only just saved his life and reached out to him. He eventually discovered that their philosophical standpoints were incompatible, but that did not stop him from trying to be friends with the mutant. He reacted incredulously or defiantly to Erik's insistences or demonstrations of violence or aggression. Erik believed in decisive and vicious course of action, whilst Charles was more astute and cautious in his actions. However, their very first chess match together - the first of a great many - became the background of their first disagreement, as they both had conflicting interests and intentions that were in danger of severing their friendship. When the two of them battled Sebastian Shaw and his group of mutants, the climax of the battle was their final disagreement as colleagues. Charles tried to stop him from killing thousands of innocent people because they tried to do so likewise. This progressed into their parting of ways, and Erik went out on his own as part of his Brotherhood of Mutants. That being said, they still remained firm friends - to this day, they referred to each other as "old friend" and "were capable of playing chess together like civilized men". Charles's greatest strength is his moral compass and indomitable will that would never waver, no matter what obstacles he faced. When Erik predicted that a war between mutants and humans was coming and he intended, by any means necessary, to fight it, Charles calmly promised that "He would always be there to stand in his way". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telepathy:' Professor X can communicate with others, with his telepathy. He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He used this to hide himself, Magneto, and all the assault troops while en route to the dacha of a Russian general without being detected while in the back of the caravan. He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Rogue had left the mansion and was at the train station. This ability is enhanced when he uses Cerebro. *'Mind Control:' Professor X is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time as he said when talking to Magneto while going to Jean Grey's house when she was a child. He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. He demonstrated this at the dacha of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. He can make others fall asleep just by telling them to. When his body was destroyed in ''X-Men: The Last Stand, he transferred his consciousness into a host body; his twin brother P. Xavier. He can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped. He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. This was shown when Jean Grey linked with him to communicate with the others in the X-Jet before perishing. He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. This was demonstrated at the end of X-Men: First Class with Moira MacTaggert. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' A natural genius, Charles is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He also possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Charles is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. *'Chess Player:' Charles was as good at playing chess as he was at planning out a battle strategy for the X-Men, shown prominently when he frequently plays the game with Magneto, who views him as as deadly on a chessboard as he is in a danger zone. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' As a young man, Charles was probably a highly skilled fighter before his injuries, even though he preferred to direct his comrades from behind the front line. His disability prevented him from ever fighting an opponent hand-to-hand ever again, but he still managed to teach martial arts to his students. Weaknesses *'Paraplegic:' Professor X has been unable to walk due to spinal damage, suffered when one of the bullets Magneto bounced off using his magnetic powers hit him in 1962. *'Telepathy Blockage:' William Stryker developed a "neural inhibitor" headset that prevented Professor X from using his telepathy; thereby making him vulnerable to the illusions of William's son Jason. Relationships Original Timeline *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Former student and teammate turned unwilling enemy. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Former student and teammate. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Former student and teammate. *Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend, former student and teammate. *Moira MacTaggert - Ally and love interest. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Best friend and ally turned enemy, turned best friend and ally again. *P. Xavier - Twin brother. *Logan/Wolverine - Former student, friend, ally and teammate. New Timeline *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Student, ally and teammate. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Student, ally and teammate. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Enemy turned student, ally and teammate. *Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend, former student, ally and teammate. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Best friend and ally turned enemy, turned best friend and ally again. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - Enemy. *Laura Kinney/X-23 - Ally. *X-24 - Enemy and killer. Appearances/Actors *Canon (9 films) **''X-Men: First Class'' - James McAvoy and Laurence Belcher **Original timeline (6 films) ***''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Patrick Stewart ***''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Patrick Stewart ***''X2: X-Men United'' - Patrick Stewart ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Patrick Stewart ***''The Wolverine'' - Patrick Stewart ***''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Patrick Stewart **New timeline (3 films) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - James McAvoy ***''X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' - James McAvoy ***''Logan'' - Patrick Stewart Behind the scenes *Digital processing was used to make Patrick Stewart look younger in X-Men: The Last Stand when he visits a young Jean Grey and again when he appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Patrick Stewart's name was unaccredited in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *James McAvoy never read the comics, but loved the X-Men cartoons. *A Behind-the-scenes clip shows him with a fire sprayer put against the camera, joking. Trivia * In the comics, Xavier is on a wheel chair because he had his legs crippled by Lucifer, while in the movie he is paralyzed by a bullet deflected by Magneto. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' and X-Men: The Last Stand show Charles being able to walk in the 1970's, but X-Men: First Class shows that he lost his ability to walk in the 1960's. It is possible he found a way to walk again at some point between the 1960's and 1970's but this is yet to be explored although it could have been a projection much like Emma Frost's telepathic projections seen in First Class. *In X-Men: First Class Henry McCoy asks Xavier if he can shave him, in order to better use Cerebro, but Xavier replies "Don't touch my hair", thus making a joke about his elder appearance. He does it again at the end of the movie, complaining about getting old and saying to Moira that he'll soon become bald. *In the comics, Xavier had blonde hair as a child, but during puberty when his telepathic powers manifested, he lost his hair. * Professor X and Wolverine are the only characters to have appeared in all X-Men movies, though Wolverine is the only one to have been portrayed by the same actor. X-Men First Class is the only movie Patrick Stewart doesn't portray him, not even in cameo. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Xavier1.jpg|James McAvoy as Professor Xavier in X-Men: First Class Charles-Moira-x-men-first-class-23659239-320-240.jpg|Charles and Moira MacTaggart. Wolverine-XMFC.png|Logan, Charles and Erik. Charles and Eric.jpg|Charles and Erik. PROFX.jpg|Charles ready for action. Chuck.jpg|Charles guiding his X-Men on their first mission. FIXyou.jpg|Charles controlling Sebastian, who is being killed by Erik. Charles xavier saw.png|Charles observes what is happening. 550w_movies_x-men_first_class_02.jpg|A wheelchair bound Charles opens Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. CharlesErikShadowed-XMFC.jpg First Class Xavier.jpg|Promotional Image. Professor X X-Men First Class.jpg|Promotional Image. Xavier Poster.jpg|Poster. Professor X movie poster.jpg|Poster. 247868 219070444788046 133410150020743 826362 3267527 n.jpg|Charles with Erik Lensherr. X men first class yokoku-001.jpg|Wallpaper. Charles-Xavier-X-Men-First-Class-professor-charles-francis-xavier-27944611-1280-544.jpg Charles-Xavier-X-Men-First-Class-professor-charles-francis-xavier-27945126-1280-544.jpg Charles-x-men-first-class-23571479-720-441.jpg still-of-james-mcavoy-in-x-men--first-class-large-picture.jpg xmen1.jpg Charles and Erik XMFC.jpg|Promotional Image. 'Original Timeline' ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' x-men 9.jpg|Charles Xavier's cameo X-Men Origins: Wolverine. ''X-Men'' X-men 2000 charles.png|Charles enters Cerebro. Charles and erik x-men 2000.png|Charles and Erik in X-Men (2000). Professorxavier1.jpg Scottandxavier.jpg X-men-2000-15-g.jpg X-men-2000-16-g.jpg X-men-2000-09-g.jpg Professor X 06.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' X20011bs4.jpg X20021im7.jpg X-men-2-2003-12-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-32-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-11-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-95-g.jpg X-men-2-2003-97-g.jpg X Professor X 2.jpg|Charles hooked up to Dark Cerebro X-men-2000-16-g.jpg Professor X Poster.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' tumblr_m8v25ffEZK1qk6ramo9_400.png|Middle Aged Charles in the prologue of Last Stand. Charles Death.JPG|Charles' death in X-Men: The Last Stand. Patient.jpeg|Charles communicates with Moira through the body of a comatose man. Xavier x3.jpg Professor_X_03.jpg ''The Wolverine'' Chuckmage.jpg|Charles' return. Professor X meets Wolverine at airport.jpg ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' MagnetoProfessorXFuture-XMDoFP.jpg 10390503 792110077486117 7001558531322775306 n.jpg 10363479 792109867486138 4648644343155996561 n.jpg 10329314 792109994152792 7794616292313794083 n.jpg 10339700 792110044152787 5289418743893685601 n.jpg Xaviers.jpg|The elder Charles pleads with his younger counterpart. Old Xavier DoFP.jpg|Promotional Image. Charles Xavier - Future.png Charles Xavier - Future 01.png|Promotional Image. Patrick Stewart XDOFP.jpg|Patrick Stewart on set. DoFP Prof X poster.jpg|Teaser poster of young and old Professor X. vftc.jpg|Concept art of old Xavier from X-Men: Days of Future Past. Empire Future Professor X.jpg|Future Professor X on the cover of Empire. ProfessorX_DOFP-future.jpg Xavier-X-MenDOFP.jpg X4 united.jpg|Promotional poster. Charles Xavier .jpg Professor Xavier.jpg Xavier_textless.jpg b2ScX7a.jpg|Concept art for Professor X in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Xm2.jpg Remote-upload0960c.jpg PoDHWnv.png 31411799940-p.png 'New Timeline' ''X-Men: Days of Future Past 1973'' X-men-days-of-future-past-charles.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-1965.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan DoFP.jpg 10394844 791653257531799 8416873029775050729 n.png 10329323 791652564198535 2238477394025955242 n.jpg 10262220 791652664198525 3068291970746729772 n.jpg 10417526 791652647531860 3776267430861903191 n.jpg 10304880 791652490865209 1001000115232342653 n.jpg 10390478 791652604198531 468608332224953343 n.jpg Xaviers.jpg|The elder Charles pleads with his younger counterpart. cerebrooffuturepast.jpg|Young Xavier with Cerebro. CharlesErikChess-XMDoFP.jpg.jpg Charles Xavier - Past.jpg|Promotional Image. Charles Xavier - Past 01.png|Promotional Image. Mcavoyset.jpg|James McAvoy on set as Xavier. Empire Past Professor X.jpg|Past Professor X on the cover of Empire. James McAvoy Professor X Days of Future Past.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-2014-movie-screenshot-2.jpg X8WMh65.png X5.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-15-11h32.png Vlcsnap 2014 09 15 10h06m54s248.png Sc1.jpg GHFGH.jpg 660885 01 38 24 00043-1024x427.jpg 660885 01 55 05 00051-1024x427.jpg CSuCo3e.jpg ''X-Men Apocalypse'' Professor X Transparent.png James-McAvoy-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg James-McAvoy-as-Charles-Xavier-in-X-Men-Apocalypse-e1462340241263.jpg Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg James-McAvoy-as-Professor-X-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg X-MEN APOCALYPSE 03.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 12.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 20.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 25.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 32.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 55.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 56.png Bald Professor Xavier (1983 - Apocalypse).png ''X-Men: Days of Future Past 2023'' 10388205 792109857486139 735268364243221630 n.jpg NpDBnWH.jpg ''Logan'' Logan Image Patrick Stewart.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 1.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 2.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 7.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 9.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 10.jpg Logan Empire Magazine photo1.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Mutants Category:Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Teachers Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Geniuses Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased